Carpets and/or upholstery are made from natural or synthetic fibers being woven, knotted, tufted, or needle felt. With the carpets and/or upholstery being made from such fibrous materials, dirt and other debris are easily trapped within the fibers deep in the carpets and/or upholstery. Dirt and other debris can come with a large amount of different disease causing germs and bacteria. Although a user may be able to vacuum and have their carpets appear clean, an abundance of dirt and debris can still remain trapped within the deep layers of the carpet and/or upholstery. The dirt and debris that are trapped in the carpet and/or upholstery can originate from a large variety of sources. Such sources can include simple items such as shoes, personal bags or other personal items that are often brought into the outside environment and back into homes. The aggregation of dirt and debris inside carpets and/or upholstery can become a potential health hazard to users. If the dirt and debris remain in the carpet or upholstery for a prolonged period of time, they will eventually emit a foul odor that may cause the inside environment of a home unpleasant to stay in.
A large majority of American families typically wear their shoes into their own homes, dragging along the dirt and debris from the outside environment. The outside environment that families may have been include public bathrooms, public walkways, grocery stores, or any other places exposed to other people. Footwear walking into such places can easily pick up and retain the dirt and germs sourcing from those places as well. Without taking their shoes off while entering their own homes, disease causing bacteria and germs can easily be rubbed off onto the carpet or upholstery. Other items such as backpacks or purses are utilized by users to carry their personal belongings. However, many people do not pay attention to the areas they place their bags when setting it aside. Areas such as a counter where many people may have been in contact can have particles with an abundance of germs or bacteria. With the carpets or upholstery being exposed to such sources of Pet Hair, dirt and debris, users are required to clean their carpet or upholstery frequently to maintain a sanitary condition in their own homes.
The present invention introduces an apparatus that provides users with a means to easily clean their carpets or upholstery. The present invention is a combination brush and sticky roller device that includes a rubber brush that is able to reach deep within the carpets or upholstery layers to dislodge and uproot Pet Hair, dirt particle and debris to the surface. The Pet Hair, dirt and debris can then be picked up by a sticky roller. By removing the Pet Hair, dirt and debris from the carpets or upholstery, users are able to maintain a clean environment in their homes.